


Terrors

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Two [19]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 2x19: I Only Have Eyes For You</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrors

When Willow explained the quicksand and Cordeila the mutilation of her face and Giles asked if he'd had a haunting, the only possible answer was no. He had, but the only answer was no. There wasn't any chance he would tell anyone what had come to bother him. But his refusal to talk about it didn't mean it wasn't a huge deal to him. His haunting had been a voice, a raspy ugly voice. Uncle Rory.

Uncle Rory who'd had a insane midlife crisis. The man who had hired a constant stream of hookers and even invited them to Christmas dinner. The last Christmas dinner he had spent inside the house. To hell with The Grinch, a old man stole his holiday, and there wasn't any cute blonde that would get it back.

His family had never been ones for nog. It was a crime in their eyes to dilute the booze. Xander used to be fine with that, drinking was as much his parents as yelling or ordering out every bit of food was. But there was one negative result. Lack of dilution led to men with extremely hazy eyes.

The hooker that particular Christmas was a small butch thing. Xander; small with longer than average hair had been mistaken for her. Uncle Rory liked when his hookers screamed.


End file.
